jhonenvasquezfandomcom-20200213-history
GASR (Gaz and Squee Romance)
About GASR [G'az '''a'nd 'S'quee 'R'omance] is used to refer to the romantic relationship consisting of Gaz Membrane from the television series, Invader Zim and Todd “Squee” Casil from the Johnny the Homicidal Maniac comic series. Alternatively the pairing name could also be '''SAGR . Evidence There isn’t any canonical evidence supporting this pairing in a romantic way or otherwise. However, there is evidence that JTHM and Invader Zim might be in the same universe. In “Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom” a nightmare version of Nny can be spotted among a crowd of monsters. A figure that looks like Nny can be spotted walking in the background while Zim is screaming after he sees the Santas in “The Most Horrible X-mas Ever.” In Squee! The two aliens who abduct Squee resemble the two aliens in the episode, “Abducted.” Also the blob thing trapped on their ship has a piece of paper with JTHM written on it taped to its body. In the Invader Zim pilot there is a character who looks a lot like Squee sitting in the cafeteria. In the second issue of Squee! Zim can be spotted in one of the panels as Shmee talks to Squee. Todd’s teacher bears a striking resemblance to Ms. Bitters. Popularity Given that this is a ship between two characters who have never interacted it is safe to say that this pairing is very very unpopular. Overview Squee and Gaz share a few similarities such as not having the best parental figures. Despite showing love for his children, the professor is very neglectful of them. In “Battle Dib,” the Professor doesn’t even recognize Dib as his own son. In “Bloaty’s Pizza Hog,” Family night seems to be a rare occasion due to the Professor’s busy schedule. Due to his profession as a famous scientist, Professor Membrane has little time to spend with his children. However, that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t try. In Issue #5 of the Invader Zim comics, The Professor does choose Foodio 3000 over Dib, but have you tasted his poached eggs? Have you?! In the same Issue, The Professor can be seen playing video games with both of his children, proof that despite everything, he is an okay dad. At least he isn’t the worst. Squee’s father is the worst. He doesn’t hesitate to let Squee know how much his life has been ruined since Squee’s birth. In Issue #7 of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Todd’s father walks into his room only to tell him that Squee is the root cause of all of his problems and that no one loves him. He explains to Squee that he is sorry that he is not loved, but that Todd should take into consideration about how much Squee’s existence has been a burden in his life. In the Squee! Comic series, it is a reoccurring theme for Todd’s father to be neglectful and harsh towards him. Gaz’s mother doesn’t seem to be around or she simply may not have one. Squee’s mother is constantly taking some sort of pills so she is usually asleep and is always in some kind of drug-induced stupor. She can’t remember that Squee is her son most of the time due to whatever pills she is taking. However, it is unknown if she has any medical issues or if she is a drug addict. Both Squee and Gaz seem to have a fondness for the creative arts and literature. Gaz can be seen reading, “Punch Club,” in “Pustulio.” She also seems to enjoy drawing as she can be seen drawing a little piggy in “Bloaty’s Pizza Hog.” Squee seems to enjoy writing creative stories, unfortunately his peers aren’t really appreciative of his work. Squee also seems to like drawing. He can be seen drawing a figure that looks like Zim in Issue #4 of the Squee! comics. Compatibility Squee is not loud or rowdy like Zim or Dib. He seems to be more mature than his peers. Although, it may not be by choice. His parents don’t care for him, so Squee is forced to care for himself most of the time. Still, his quiet and humble nature might not be aggravating to Gaz. His talent for creative writing might be something that Gaz would take interest in since she does appear to enjoy reading. They both share a similar interest in drawing as well, so this could be something that they could bond over. Squee doesn’t appear to have any video games as stated by Johnny in Issue #7 of JTHM. With Gaz’s love for video games it may be possible that she wouldn’t mind introducing Squee to video games. This could be another activity that they would both enjoy doing and sharing together. Todd is clearly bullied a lot by his classmates. He isn’t very popular at all whatsoever. a loser! Gaz can protect him from these bullies and even teach him to stand up for himself. Gaz might be a person who Squee would look up to. He might admire her courageous sinister and cynical and fierce personality. In the Invader Zim Show Bible it is stated that Gaz reads her disturbing stories to her class. It is not clear if her peers enjoy her dark tales, but her writing is something that Squee might appreciate. Gaz is sinister, scary, and tough. She’s not the kind of person that anybody would want to mess with. With his kind and gentle nature, Squee is the polar opposite to Gaz. This polar opposites attract trope has been seen in other media. A pairing similar to GASR would be the pairing of Wednesday Addams and Joel Glicker from “The Addams Family Values.” Billy and Mandy from the “Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy” is another example however the relationship of these two seems to be more platonic. A pairing that started off platonically and ended romantically is Kim and Ron from “Kim Possible.” The crime fighting duo is another good example. With Ron being the complete opposite to Kim yet both of them remained best friends until they became tangled in a relationship towards the end of the series. Fanfiction Beneath the Stars | pearlinprocess | Pairing: Squee | Gaz Genre: Romance Chapters: 14 Status: Complete Warning: Major Character Death | Graphic Descriptions of Violence Companion fic to “Beyond the Stars”. Gaz/Squee. Eternally | bugeyedburette | Pairing: Squee | Gaz Genre: Romance | Tragedy Type: Oneshot Warning: Major Character Death Time flies by when you spend it with the person that you love.